Never Say Never
by X.InBetweenTheLines.X
Summary: AU, TenTen is the girl that no one notices, and likes it that way. So what happens when one of the most popular boys in school can't seem to keep away from her. It's not so easy being invisible, is it? Ten/Neji
1. Of Rain and Worms

**A/N: Yeah! And contenue it we shall! Anyway...inspired by: "I'm Nobody" By Emily Dickinson**

**I'm nobody! Who are you?**

**Are you nobody, too?**

**Then there's a pair of us - don't tell!**

**They'd banish us, you know!**

**How dreary to be somebody!**

**How public like a frog**

**To tell one's name the livelong June**

**To an admiring bog!**

**Anyway, today I have TenTen to do the disclaimer! TenTen, Take it away!**

**TenTen- Heather-chan does not own Naruto, "I'm Nobody".**

**Me- I'll let you guys read now.**

Never Say Never

Ahh. The first day of school. Okay, mabey it's not something to be celebrated... Fine, you win. It's something to dread! As of now, I'm walking from my dorm room to the science room. And let me tell you, it's a long walk. You have to exit the dorm building and walk all the way through the shopping district to the classrooms. Right now, I'm on the sidewalk, and let me tell you, it's no walk in the park. What I mean is, It's not sunny, it's raining. Some people love the rain. Well, I personally hate it. Why you ask? I have one word for you:

Worms

Yes, the mighty weapons mistress is terrifyed of worms. But it's not them, it's the sound they make when you step on them. That squish. That's why I hate rain. The mini-snake-things dominate the walkways! Almost every five steps you hear a squish. Then, when you look at the bottom of your shoe, there's the worm guts! What's worse is to see them still wiggling after you step on them! There like zombies! No matter how many wounds you give them, they wont die! That's why you have to avoid them at all costs. That's why I like summer better. The worms don't come out as much. They shoud stay in the gardens. Oh! That's another thing I dislike. Mainly because of the worms, but still, I dislike gardening. I guess, I should get over the whole worm thing, but I dunno. It's not like you choose to hate something, is it? I don't think it is. But that's my thoughts. Every one is entitled to their own opinion. If you like worms, then, yes you may be sick, but I can't tell you not to. Speaking of worms...squish, "EEK!" I screached. Yep, another worm. I think I have wormaphobia, or something. (If that's even an illness)

"TenTen, you okay?" My bestest (and only) friend asked me.

I squeek one word out: "W-worms." Sakura's my only friend and my dorm buddy. She's also the only person to notice me. That's how I like it. In high school, alot of people get hurt. I'm also scared of that, I guess. See, every day I wear a hoodie and my black baseball cap. That way, people wont notice me. I keep the bill of the hat over my eyes and sometimes I pull the hood over my head to. I only wear baggy jeans and such. Like I said, it's all for protection. If I'm unnoticed, I can't get hurt. It's not like I'm ugly, 'cuz I'm not. I'm fairly pretty. I just can't stand to get hurt, again. But that's a story for another day. This year I'm in 11th grade. Sakura's only in 10th. That's okay, I mean, I'm not one to judge people by age. I judge people by personality, not by looks either. I guess that's a rare trait nowadays. The only other person I know that's like that is Sakura, and trust me, not alot of people know me, but I know them.

I'm very athletic, though I don't do any teams or sports. I think you know why. I'm very good at wielding weapons. I never miss my target. Weapons have always been something of intrest to me. I'm not really sure why. It all started in 6th grade, but that's also a story for another day. I specialize in kunai knives. Though, I also like staffs and throwing stars. I sighed as we stepped into the building. No more nasty worms or rain. Sakura's muttering something like 101...103...105 and so on and so fourth. That's when it hit me. I don't have science with her. I have science in room 127 and she has to go to room 109.

"Later, Ten-chan!" Sakura said entering her class room.

"Ja Ne, Saki-chan!" I said walking down the hall. Looking from under my hood and hat I could make out the numbers. On the right side, I noticed, are all of the odd numbers. On the left, evens. So I stuck to the right and look for number 127. When I saw the gold plate with 127 engraved on it, I sighed. Another year of being an outcast. So much for the life my mother thought I would have when she sent me here. I pushed the door open and slid to the back of the room next to the window. Ah, my favorite spot. It gives my something to do. I swung my backpack off my shoulder and took my seat. I'm a straight A student, so I don't really worry about grades. I think it has something to do with my lack of a social life. If you only talk to one person (besides teachers and adults, though I talk to them as little as possible) then you can get alot of time on your hands. And I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. I'm not, I repeat, NOT a teacher's pet. I'm far from it, my friend.

This year my science teacher is Kakashi-sensei. He wears a mask over his nose and mouth and his unruley hair falls over his left eye. I don't know how he manages to keep his job. He's always aleast ten minutes late and mainly reads his favorite book. I don't know how he can read that same book over and over again. I read a book once and I done. The only books I think I could reread are Twilight, Full Moon, Eclipse, and The Theif Lord. That's it. Though it's good to have Kakashi-sensei first hour because if you wake up late, you most likely wont get caught. Though, I have Sakura, so I'm never late. All she does is annoy me when I ask for five more minutes. She says I get enough sleep. Which I don't. But that's not the point. The point is I could have that extra five minutes and not be late. Technically. I should tell her that, but I wont. She would give a lecture on how tardyness is bad and how I'll never get a job if I think like that. If I were to say a come back to that, she'd hurt me. Sakura has anger issues. Though if I told her that she would hit me and she hits hard. It's best not to say anything around her.

I heard the door creak open and Kakashi-sensei walk in, "Yo, class, sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life." He excused himself. Yeah, right. That's the same one he used atleast ten times last year. If not more. Then one of the populars, Uzimaki Naruto, a blond kid with deep blue eyes, yells, "You liar!" Typical for me to get a class with the loudest, most annoying, and hyper kid I have ever layed my eyes on. I have no clue how he became popular. I think it's because he hangs out with the school's heart throbb, or prince, Uchiha Sasuke. Almost every one loves him. I say almost because Sakura and I don't really like him at all. I don't know what every one sees in him. All I know is he's a tall, raven haired popular. When I say raven haired I don't mean just the color. I also mean the shape. The shape of his hair is rather hard to explain, but I'll try. It looks like the rear end of a chicken. It's all spikey in the back and his bangs hang in front of his face. Though, the top is completly smooth. He has to use alot of gel for that hair style. I think his eyes are a bit odd. They're a shade of ebony. I don't think he uses contacts, if that's what you're thinking. For his personality, well, mabey I should say lack of personality, he is the arragent, rich, snobby type. I don't think he can love, though I would never dare to say that to anyone but Sakura. He has fan-girls. You know, like girls that stalk or join a fan club baised on that person. So does Naruto, though. Just not as many.

Man! I must have zoned out, because Kakashi-sensei is talking. "Okay, I'll split you guys up into partners. The point is to learn about your group member. You will have to write a paper on him or her. I'll be sorting you." I think he's...smirking? Oh, no! He's also known to play "match maker" among the students, this can't be good. So by the end of sorting, I'm thinking about killing myself. Really, he must hate me. How could he pair me with Hyuuga? Hyuuga Neji is the secound most popular boy in school. See, first is Uchiha next is Hyuuga and then is Uzimaki. I like to use their last names. No one uses their surnames except them or the teachers. I think it's 'cuz almost every one loves them, like I said before. So if I don't want to get noticed and I get paired with a popular, I'm not gonna get what I want. In fact, every fangirl of Hyuuga's is going to hate me. Though, it's not like I care. They hate me anyway. It's most likely because I'm an outcast. Of course, I really could care less. I've never cared about social classes. You are who you are. You shouldn't be put down for that. But things aren't how they should be. If they were, mabey I could be seen with out worrying. But lets not dwell on that. Lets get back to the issue at hand. My teacher hates me. And I thought he was kinda cool. Well, not anymore! I didn't notice I was glaring at him until he grinned at me. Then I knew why he made up this project. Because he wants to play "match maker" with Hyuuga and me. I just relized that this isn't a writing class. So that's how he wants to play. He wants us to get to know each other! That sneak! And he thought I wouldn't notice. Well, I'm smarter than that, bub!

"Okay, class," Kakashi-sensei said, still grinning, "You'll meet with your partner during study hall, and TenTen, show up." He added as the bell rang. I sent him my best death glared and packed my things. Every one had study hall next and I did not intend on going. Take that, sensei! I ran to my cave -errr- I mean dorm and jumped on my bed. Yep, that's where I would be for the next hour. It's the first day and I'm skipping already. Well, I couldn't meet him! Could I? Well, I guess I could if I wanted to get beat up by rabid fangirls. I stood up and walked over to our mini fridge and pulled out a coke. I love soda. Yes, that's all I'll do for an hour. Oh the joy! Well, there was one other thing I did. See, I have this dart board that I occasonally tack pictures to. Today's picture was of Hyuuga. I grinned, though no one would be able to see it from under my hat and hood. Did you know, some people think I'm crazy? I've watched those specials on t.v. and I'm not crazy. This one woman, like hundreds of years ago, was rich and one of her hair dressers cut themselves and the blood got on the woman's face. She thought blood made her look younger so she killed over six hundred people and bathed in their blood. Then she got arrested and died in jail. So as you can see, I'm most definatly not crazy. I just have issues. Yeah, issues. It's not like I bathe in blood. That would be gross and crazy.

Oh, and don't ask where I get these pictures. I just find them on the internet. Okay. There's this site I go to. It's called TheUchihaHyuugaUzimakiFanClub dot com. I know, but I need the pictures. Oh! Look, I just hit Neji in the eye! I win. One for TenTen, Zero for Neji. I told you I always hit my mark. But anyway, it's not like I joined the site. I just go there so I can print out pictures to use as targets. It's quite fun. You shoud try it some time. So that's what I did until lunch. I met Sakura and we thought that eating in the lunch room was better. So here we are, sitting at our table eating. We don't really like to talk while we eat. I think it has something to do with choking. So when we finished, Sakura asked me the question I knew was coming. "So, how was your day so far?" She asked. I never lie to Sakura, so I told the truth. "I think Kakashi-sensei hates me. As for study hall, I wouldn't know. I skipped." I replied.

"Why does he hate you?" Sakura asked. The answer to that was simple.

"He's messing around in my life. He paired me with Hyuuga for a project that's not even remotly related to science." I explained. Sakura had a look of utter shock on her face, "You mean, that's why you skipped?" She asked. I nodded solomly. See, Sakura understood me. That's why she was shocked. I've never been paired with some one close to being popular. Let alone a prince. Yes, one of the three princes. So basicly, I went through the rest of my classes in a mood. You may think I should get over it, but I can't. After class I went with Sakura to our shop. It's a candy store! Sorry, I just love candy. Anyway, Sakura works in the front, but the kid that gets the candy for the customers left. Normally, I would sort the candy in the back, where I couldn't be seen. So I'm on my latter sliding around when in comes in my worst nightmare. I pulled up my hood up even more (if that's possible) and acted normal.

"Hey, welcome to Sakura's Sweets. What would ya like?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth. I could tell she was struggling to be nice. That's a thing that happens when she sees the three princes. So they ordered and I hopped on my latter. I rolled to the side and got some gummy bears and taffy. Then I slid back hopped off my latter and threw the bag to Sakura. She caught it. She always was a good catch. "Kay, that'll be ten dollars." Sakura said. Neji glared at me and I glared at him. So much for not being noticed. "Hey, Neji, isn't that your science partner?" Naruto asked while Sasuke handed Sakura the money. I acted like I couldn't hear them, though I could hear every word. "Hn." Neji grunted. "Wow. He needs to get a dictionary." I muttered. Though, I think he has super hearing because he grunted again and glared daggers at me. I took out a kunai knife and twirled it around my fingers. It's a habit I have. Once they left I fell to the floor laughing. It was pretty funny. Come on! The three kings of the school getting dissed! That's uber that night we ate dinner in our dorm and fell asleep.

The next morning was the same, except this time I had diffrent thoughts on my mind. I was dreading science and study hall, so, when the time came for study hall, I was reluctant to go. Kakashi-sensei dragged me in though. I sat at an empty table and looked down at my book. I knew it. Kakashi-sensei was trying to pair me up with Hyuuga. I'm not gonna let him win, Cha! Well, anyway, I'm sitting there looking down mentally preparing myself for the events sure to come. My mood ring was green. Stressed. I could see that. When he didn't show up when the bell rang, I relized he wasn't going to come. Yay! So I listened to "Love Me Dead" by Ludo. I love them. They also play, "Hum Along" It mentions pirates. I play the drums, so I'm sitting there using my chopsticks from my hair to air-drum (I'm getting every note right). I get so absorbed in it (like always) that I failed to notice the tap on my shoulder. I only noticed the person behind me when they forcefully yanked the earphones from my ears. "Oww..." I muttered rubbing my ears. I looked up to be met by pale lavender eyes. Hyuuga. "You know, you must have a death wish." I said darkly.

He just grunted. I hate it when he grunts! He sat down and looked at me, like he was expecting something. "What?" I half yelled half asked. He just looked at me and sighed, "What's your name?" He asked. "...TenTen..." I answered, reluctantly, "Yours?" I asked. He just scoffed, "Hyuuga Neji." He answered. I jot down some notes conserning him. "What do you hate?" He asked. I knew my answer would sound stupid, but I cannot tell a lie. "Rain, worms, and gardening..." I muttered. I think he heard me, but wanted to annoy me, "What was that?" He asked teasingly. "I said, rain, worms, and gardening!" I yelled through gritted teeth. He smirked and I asked, "You?" While still glaring. And it went on and on and on like that until study hall ended. That night I finished my paper (I'm a fast writer).

Hyuuga Neji: A Popular

By: TenTen

Most love him. Most girls fawn over him. Most boys want to be him. Most people don't know the true Neji. Sure he may be handsome, but what about his personality? In an interview with the "Prince of the School" I managed to find out. Hyuuga enjoys teasing innosent little girls. On Augest 15th he was seen, by an eye witness, teasing a girl refered to as "Panda". Haruno Sakura said, "I was looking through the study hall window trying to spot my close friend, panda. When I foud her, Hyuuga Neji was harrasing her." He may seem perfect, but he is far from it.

He said his favorite color was gray. Most would think he was depressed by his out look on life. I asked about his blog. He had entitled it, "Hyuuga Neji: My stone heart". He may be a popular, but doesn't that sound emo?

When I asked him about his love life he simply replyed, "I use girls to get what I want." Does that sound like a good future boyfriend? So, if you think Hyuuga Neji loves you, think twice. He had also said, "I've never even liked any of them." I found this intresting and sent out my reporter. She had talked to twenty Neji fanclud members and five of them claimed to be Neji's only girlfriend.

Deciving, teasing, emo, and depressed. Are those the traits we want our "Prince" to have? I inform you readers because you should know the truth about the school royalty. Is it your fate to love the deciving, teasing, emo, and depressed school prince? Why don't you ask him?

Neji is blunt to the point of not caring. When I told him this he simply shrugged and said, "I was taught to be truthful and never to lie." Would you want him to call you fat and not care about your feelings?

Now you know the cold truth about this Hyuuga. Think twice before you talk to him.

- yours truly,

TenTen!

**So did you like it? I know it's very diffrent from my others. Please review. You know you want to (I think)!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Of Stalking and Lip Reading

**Okay, so...yeah. Here you guys go!**

Never Say Never

Sakura burst out laughing. "TenTen, you're so horrible!" She exclaimed after reading my paper. "Well, I thought it caught his true essance..." I pouted, "Oh! We're going to be late! Come on, Sakura!" I yelled as we made our way out of our dorm and into the rain. Yes, it was raining again. Why, Kami, why must I suffer? Well, atleast I get to turn in my paper today! That's a good thing 'cuz it's got some funny stuff in it. And I'm sure you want to know who panda is. It's me! Well, anyway, that should tell Kakashi-sensei to back off! Squish! "EEK!" I screached.

"TenTen, they're just worms! Come on!" Sakura exclaimed. I pouted but ran. Squish! "Kami! They're every where!" I yelled. Sakura gave me a look. Sigh. We contenued to run until we reached Sakura's class room. "Ja Ne, Saki-chan!" I yelled. "Later, Ten-chan!" Sakura said entering her class room.

So, I walked to room 127 again and sat in my seat, again. Ritual much? Anyway, I sat at my seat and took off my backpack. I took out my things and my paper. I was rereading it for errors when I saw some one sit next to me. No one ever sits next to me. I looked at them from under my hood and hat. Oh, Kami! It's Hyuuga. So, I did one of the things I did best. I ignored him. I'm just joking. I stuck a kunai knife in his desk. Like a warning. He just looked at me and then my paper. Well, I couldn't have him read it just yet, could I? So, I flipped it over. That is, until I got a great I idea. I wrote a new part to it involving him trying to cheat, how every one thought he was smart, and how Uchiha really has the brains. Yes, I know, I'm great. So Kakashi-sensei walked in, "Yo, class, sorry. I had to help an old lady cross the street and then she got kidnapped and I had to save her." Kakashi-sensei explained. "LIER!" Naruto exclaimed, like he always does. "Well, anyway, I'm going to be reading some of your papers. TenTen. Yours please." Kakashi-sensei asked. I just grinned and handed him my paper. He quickly read over it and chuckled, "That's intresting. Okay, TenTen entitled it Hyuuga Neji: A Popular " and he read the whole paper. I think Neji was glaring at me from the begaining of the title being read. I love myself! "Deciving, teasing, emo, cheating, and depressed?" He asked just loud enough for me to hear. I grinned, "Hey, it's all true. I just wrote it down, and you really did tease panda. I saw you do it." I explained, "And I saw you try to cheat. You really should be more discreat. As for emo, your blog name says it all, and depressed, what kind of a favorite color is gray? You need a new one." My grin only grew when he began to glare at me. I shrugged it off and watched Kakashi-sensei.

He was reading, again. Does he ever teach? All he really does is make up excuses for being late, read, and mess with my head. I sighed and reached for my bag. I looked inside for my drawing notebook and pulled it out to contenue my drawing of a bird flying out of its cage. I added a broken lock and such, then I shaded. Neji looked it over and grunted. Like I care! So when I finished I put it away and waited for the bell to ring. All the other times I didn't want it to ring, it would, and now it feels like forever. What did I do to deserve this? He's breathing down my neck, no joke! I watched the clock tick away, trying to take my mind off the "prince" next to me. No such luck... I really am begaining to hate this year. Only three days in to it to, what a shame. Oh well, it's not like I can do anything about it anyway. As I said before, I don't think you can chose what you hate, yet, why does hateing him seem so wrong? Ehhhh, my head hurts. The bell rang and I jumped up from my seat and raced to the door. Fangirls were soon to strike. I ran to my dorm and shut the door beathing hard. "What happened to you?" Sakura asked from her bed. "I...I...fangirls...Neji next to me...hor-horrible!" I managed between pants. "TenTen, take a deep breath... and explain." Sakura instrucked. I did as I was told and managed to get my breath back, "Neji sat next to me in Science and got mad after Kakashi-sensei read my paper. Saki, Neji has loads of fangirls! They chased me for some reason! I could have died!" I fell onto my bed. "Wow... -ummm- wanna go out to eat?" She asked. I nodded.

Every Friday everyone in tenth grade or higher gets to go out to lunch. That's one of the reasons I like Friday. That and it's the last day till the weekend. I walked out of the door and ran back in quickly. Sakura gave me a questoning looked and I sighed, "Mob." I explained. "Oh. Then you'll need a diffrent look!" She said, grinning evily. I forced a grin on my face, though I doubt she could see it from under my hood. "That wont be nessisary." I said hastily backing away from her evil claws. Okay, she didn't have claws, but you know what I mean. Sakura pounced and I was on the ground before I could blink. She pulled my hoodie over my head and pulled my hair out of its buns. I frowned. What did she think she was doing? Sakura hopped off me and skipped to her safe and locked it up. That was my favorite. How am I gonna get that back? Brake into it in the dead of night? Hey...that could work! Well, I could plot that later. I truely doubt she would give it back willingly.

We raced to my car before the pack could truely idenify me. Yes, I said it. My car. Okay, mabey it wasn't that great. It was a run down white honda accord, but still, it was nice to feel needed. Sakura had a license, but I was the only one with a car. I've had it for awhile too. Bought it myself. I guess, I had enough for a much nicer car, but, I dunno, this one just felt so ...right. Like you see something expensive and something much cheaper and you have more than enough money for either, yet you can't see yourself in the pricey one. Though, you can clearly see yourself in the other. I've never liked pricey things anyway (even if I am rich). Why flaunt it? There really is no point. All you'll get are some fake friends, fake love, and a fake life. People would only like you for your money- or so I thought.

So, I was sitting in my driver's seat when Sakura pouted. That wasn't a good sign. The only time Sakura did her pefect puppy dog pout was when she wanted to drive. "No." I answered with out even letting her ask. "Demo... how will I learn?" She asked, pout still on her face. "You already know how, Sakura." I said, frustrated. "I don't want to be out of practice!" She exclaimed, "Please?" She begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pw...pwease...?" She had tears in her eyes.

Why, Kami, why did I beg her to sign up for that drama class?

"Stupid actress..." I mumbled, though I think she heard me. Her face lightened up as I made my way to the back seat. I never liked shotgun. I tossed her the keys I'd failed to use, with accurate aim. When I buckled my seat belt, she sped off. Normally, I would scream and tell Sakura to slow down, but I knew she wouldn't and I was lost in my own thoughts. Well, it was more of sulking, but who really cares? I sulk all the time. What's Hyuuga's problem? Why was I thinking of Hyuuga? Why, no matter how hard I tried, could I not loathe or abhor Hyuuga? Yet again, why was I unable to expel him from my thoughts and mind? These are all questions I asked myself that I could not answer. What bothered me most, though, was how I was unable to execrate him. I could do it to any other popular, or even their followers. I was stumped. I heaved a sigh and turned to the window behind me. I had a horrible feeling I was being watched. Well, all I can say is: Always listen to your gut. Yeah, I was being watched, by a group of boys in what looked to be a silver Volvo. So I flung my head around and whispered, "This is 1010 to Cherry Blossom. The populars are in the silver Volvo behind us!" I used code names.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Sakura yelled with me (I know, we are such geeks, but can you blame us?), "Now why do I have to have a code name and you don't?" Sakura asked.

"I do. 10 10. Like the number." I explained. Sakura made an 'o' shape with her mouth. I went to look at the silver Volvo again. I was glade that I learned to read lips when I was younger. I know what you're thinking, but I was overly paranoid as a child. I turned to Sakura and ordered her to fix the rear view mirror so that I could see them. I turned my head once more and back so that they would talk about me. I wanted to know what they were talking about before. Neji was driving, Sasuke was shotgun, and Naruto and Kiba were in the back. Kiba was talking. He either said, "Dudes, that girl's HOTT!" or "Dog, give me my peacock!" But I think it was the first one. That was flattering! Naruto nodded in agrement, his head bobbing up and down quickly. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. Then, he spoke, "Neji, you just missed our turn." Neji's eye brows furrowed and he said, "I think I've seen her some where before..." I couldn't read/listen to the rest. My face was contorted in horror. I wanted to scream sooo badly but my voice wasn't working.

I forced myself to listen to the rest. "Where?" Naruto asked. "I...don't know..." Neji replyed. I sunk into my seat, relived. At least he didn't remember me... but why does part of me feel so sad? NOOOO! I do NOT, I repeat NOT, feel sad! See, I'm happy! Yeah! Happy! Not sad... but... happy? I think? Oh! I don't have time to think about that! I've gotta keep my eye on the prize, or the enemy. Gawd, I'm crazy. Oh, well, at least I'm happy!

Yeah... so I told Sakura that they're stalking me and she went bezerk... Note to self: Never stress out Sakura. Anyway, we pulled up to our favorite pizza parlor and walked inside as the populars pulled up. I sweat droped. Couldn't they be more discreat? Guess not... Sakura went to the register to order while I saved us a seat. Well... a booth, but it's like a seat! I've always prefered boothes. More privacy and you get a window! Well, most of the time. It sucks when you don't. Sakura sat down and we began to eat. We didn't talk, something about choking, I think. Every so often, I would glance up to be met with the pale violet eyes of Hyuuga Neji. How annoying that got. Once we finished, Sakura paid (I gave her my money) and we left.

The rest of the night was uneventful. If you don't count the newspaper that came out! The headline story was about the paper I wrote!

A Stand Agaist Neji

An annonimous girl who would like to be known as Panda composed an essay that rivaled the Hyuuga in wits. Telling about his innermost secrets and his true colors. Where these lies, misinterpertations, or the truth? We asked Neji-kun ourselves. "Of course, they're all lies. I'm not depressed, emo, a cheater, teasing, or diseaving. i am simply Hyuuga Neji, the man wanted by all of the girls, the man all the men want to be, and the best of the best." Should we trust Neji-kun or should we trust the intruding Panda? That's up to-

"I can't take it any more!" I exclaimed, "I thought that newspapers were suppose to tell news and not express opinons!" I looked to Sakura for support.

"You're right." She said, hiding behind her fluffy purple pillow.

"I'm going to die!" I yelled, "Every one is on his side!" I spilled my guts and looked over to Sakura who just sat there, "This is where you say, 'No, TenTen! You're not alone! I'm on your side!'" I said, mocking her tone of voice.

"No, TenTen! You're not alone! I'm on your side!" Sakura said, mocking my mocking tone of her voice.

"Tomarrow's gonna suck!" I sighed and and fell asleep.


	3. Of Whispering and Knife Throwing

**Uh, Drum roll, please? Yupp, the 3rd chapter that you've all been waiting for! Oh and a scoleciphob = person with a phobia of worms...yeah, I looked it up**

_

* * *

_

_Squish_

"GAH! IT'S NOT EVEN RAINING ANYMORE! WHY, SAKURA, WHY?" I scream. I bet you can guess what I was screaming about. Yup. Worms. I _really _didn't expect it. It wasn't even raining. It'd stopped sometime last night, yet here were the worms trying to show me that they reigned supreme over the sidewalks. No girl was safe.

"Ugh, TenTen, stop being a scoleciphob! I'd like to get through one day where you didn't scream because of _worms_. It's insane!" Sakura shook her head at me. This was _really _getting old. Why couldn't she even try to understand the fear that I was experiancing? How unfair.

"Fine, Sakura. Next time there's a spider, don't come crying to me." I huffed and pretended to be mad. It didn't work. Sakura eyed me and smiled.

"Well, you better go see _Neji_." Her smile turned into a sadistic grin. What a jerk.

"I can handle him!" I yelled at her as she entered her science class, not believeing myself one bit.

"I'm sure you could handle him, whoever we're talking _is_." A rich masculine voice coming from behind me caught me off guard. I turned around and almost ran into a _very _muscular chest. The owner of the voice chuckled at me.

"See you in class, TenTen." And with that, he walked away. As he was retreating, I noticed he had long, chocolate brown hair. Hyuuga. I flushed and turned, walking toward my next class.

When I arrived, I walk to my seat, surprised. Neji Hyuuga was in the seat next to mine. I sat down and made sure I was as far from him as physically possisble. Then, I turned to him and asked:

"Why are you sitting there? The assignment's over." he just smirked at me and shook his head.

"Well, Kakashi moved me here, though I'll be honest. If he hadn't moved me to this seat, I would have done it myself." My jaw

dropped and I glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Hyuuga?" he simply looked at me and leaned foward, his lips against the shell of my ear. As he spoke, I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise. What he said stunned me.

"You know what they say, TenTen. Keep your friends close...and your _enemies _closer." he slowly backed away from me and looked towards the front of the class, not even gaging my reaction. What the hell did _that _mean?

"TenTen," Kakashi-sensei called across the class room.

"Yes, Sensei?" I asked, turning my head to meet his eyes-err- eye. He grinned and replied:

"Stop staring at Hyuuga and take off the hoodie and hat. I condoned them for the first couple of days because it was raining, but I don't allow those to be worn in my class room." He said, an evil glint in his eye. The whole class erupted into laughter and I sunk in my seat, pulling off my 'offending' articles of clothing.

"That's more like it. Now class..." and I stopped listening. This was rediculous! I was right, today _does_ suck! I was in Kakashi's class all last year and he _never _made me take off my hat and hoodie. What a _sick_ game.

That's when I felt it. The feeling of being stared at never goes unmiss by some as paranoid as me. I could feel his eyes burning holes into the side of my head.

"Stop staring, Hyuuga." I hissed at him. I didn't need this right now. I was mad enough as it was. If i was pushed any farther, I'd end up stabbing someone with a pencil...or my pocket knife.

"I've seen you before..." He mumbled. I was sure if he was speaking to me or himself. I turned to face him.

"Duh," I said, rather annoyed, "We wrote papers on eachother. Remember?" He looked at me and seem confused.

"You were at the pizza parlor yesterday, weren't you?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes. I was rather flustered. I had totally forgotten about that. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I gazed back into his eyes. They really were a sight to see, all lavender and lacking pupils. I hadn't looked him straight in the eyes before considering the fact that I hid my face from sight under that hoodie and hat. He quirked a delicate eyebrow.

"Hn. I have my answer. It's written all over your face." He smirked and looked back to Kakashi. It took me to realize why he said that. My face was constricted into a look of pure horror and my cheeks where bright red...or I assumed that they were red considering the fact that when I felt them, they were burning.

Without thinking, I turned to him and stuck my tounge out. He looked at me and chuckled before returning his attention to the board. I breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rung. Off to study hall. I wasn't skipping today, for some reason. Ad for that, i was very proud of my self.

* * *

So there I was, in study hall, no longer proud of myself for not skipping. In fact, I was extremely mad at my self for not skipping. You're probably wondering why that is. After I sat down in a random seat (since it was study hall, we got to sit where ever we wanted) and _Neji _came up to me and took the seat next to me. After which, he leaned in and whispered in my ear again. This time though, it was not cryptic message. What he said, though scared me.

"You're really pretty without all that clothing covering your face." And I blushed. And he laughed. What a jerk! He was worse than Sakura, which was rather amazing.

"I-I...shut up." I whispered darkly. I had no idea what to say to that! it was completely out of the blue. I hadn't been expecting it and I hadn't been prepared. That was the worst part. He just smirked at me.

"Why don't you shut up?" His smirk widened. I knit my brows together and frowned. Then I said those faital words:

"Make. Me." I bit out angrily.

"If you really want me to..." He breathed, leaning in towards my face. My eyes widened in horror as his lips crashed onto mine. I practically melted. Not that I'd ever admit that to _him_, of all people. After about a minute, he pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes.

"How was that?" He asked, licking his lips. I looked at him and my breath hitched. My throat suddenly felt dry. Without allowing myself, I croaked out one word.

"...Wow..." I mentally cringed as he chuckled. And then I think that the phrase "saved by the bell" would be appropriate because the bell rang and I sprinted out of there.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I ate lunch alone because Sakura hadto finish preparing a presentation in the lab. Right now we were in 'Sakura's Sweets' selling our candy. I was on the ladder again because the other girl that helped us had quit. How was I suposed to know that she didn't like _almost _getting hit by sharp objects? See, she dropped a jar on the ground and so I threw a knife at her...well not _at_ her. More like _near _her. If I wanted to hit her, I would have. _Trust_ me. I just didn't get why she was so touchy. She even cried to Sakura, the taddle tale!

I heard the door chime and almost cried at what I saw. It was Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto. Did he _have _to torment me? I watched as Sakura's face contorted and then settled into a horribly fake smile.

"Welcome to Sakura's Sweets..What can I get for you?" She recited through grit teeth. Sasuke smirked, Naruto laughed and Neji stared at me. Oh great.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Do you guys have ramen?" The blond asked. Sakura sighed at his stupidity and closed her eyes.

"No, Naruto. For the hundreth time, we do not have ramen." Sakura looked kinda angry... it was funny.

"Aww..okay. I guess I could settle for some gummy bears and...hmmm" Naruto peered at the list. "Darn. What I want isn't up there..." Naruto looked at Sakura.

"It isn't?" Said said, surprised, "What do you want, then? We might have it in the back." She smiled, in a better mood.

"Oh, what I want is in the front. I'm sure of it." Naruto grinned. Sakura looked extremely confused.

"Really? And it's not on the list? What is it?" She asked, completely serious.

"I want..." Naruto's grin got wider, "...a date with you." Sakura's eyes got wide. I knew I didn't have much time until she threw him across the room. I jumped off of my ladder and run up to Sakura, but it was too late. Naruto was soaring through the air, screaming. And even with all that was going on, Neji never took his eyes off me. This was going to be a long year...

**

* * *

Well, there you go! Yay for updates! Review, if you please. Until next time...**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
